Kitana
Bio Princess of Edenia, Kitana fights to free her realm from the oppression of Shao Kahn. Long ago, her realm was merged with Outworld when the emperor successfully invaded. When Earthrealm came under threat, she fought beside her new allies Liu Kang, Raiden, and the Forces of Light to deny the emperor another conquest. Having returned to Outworld, she has discovered a new threat and must uncover the truth behind the devastation. Storyline Mortal Kombat Kitana serves alongside her bodyguard, Jade, as one of Shao Kahn's most trusted assassins during the Mortal Kombat tournament. After initially watching the tournament unfold at Shang Tsung's side and after a failed attempt at stopping Sonya Blade from prematurely leaving the tournament, she later attempted a surprise attack on Liu Kang before the young monk could reach the tournament finals. Defeated by him, she begged that he take her life for her failure, but Liu Kang refused to do so in hopes that they would meet under different circumstances. After Shang Tsung's defeat, Kitana gazes at Liu Kang from the distance in a fond manner before returning to Outworld. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Kitana relies mostly on her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than adequate in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a juggling combo. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most powerful characters in Mortal Kombat, and was subsequently toned down in later games. Movelist Special Moves * Fan Throw: Kitana throws one of her fans to her opponent. Because the move could be executed both on the ground and in mid-air, it was a great way to finish off a combo, making her a deadly character in Mortal Kombat. * Fan Lift: Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. This attack is served as both an anti-air attack and a set-up for juggle combos, and the effectiveness of the move has decreased significantly in each game since Mortal Kombat. * Rising Fan: '''Kitana slices the opponent with both of her fans, lifting them up. * '''Throat Slice: '''Kitana leaps at her opponent and slices his/her throat with her fans. * '''Air Float: '''Using her fans, Kitana lifts herself up while airborne. Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Decapitation: '''Kitana decapitates her opponent with her fan. * '''Fan Impalement: Kitana throws both fans at the foe's torso, killing them. Sequences Battle Intro Kitana teleports onto the battlefield with her fans up and says, "You will learn respect!" before she puts them away. Victory Pose Kitana unfolds her fans, swings them around and then poses with both of them. Endings * Mortal Kombat: ''"Kitana evades the evil clutches of Shao Kahn and escapes into the unknown regions of Earth. She survives an assassination attempt by the vile creature Reptile, and allies herself with her onetime comrade- Jade. Together with the help of Earth's warriors, Kitana reaches Sindel and turns the queen against her emperor. With Shao Kahn defeated, the Earth is changed back into its original state, as is Kitana's realm of Edenia. She will be forever in debt of her friends from Earth as she rules the new realm of Edenia at Queen Sindel's side."'' Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters